


Den Gömda Dinosauriens Dal

by Monokerus



Series: Esme Silverforce i Jorvikisk anda [2]
Category: Star Stable, Star Stable Online
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monokerus/pseuds/Monokerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kylan har aldrig varit något för mig. Men vid Aideen, vilken plats vi upptäckt." - Hösten 2014 blev jag tillfrågad att provspela Den Gömda Dinosauriens Dal innan den släpptes och innan dess skrev jag en introduktion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Den Gömda Dinosauriens Dal

Kyla har aldrig varit något jag gillat. Att rida med halsduk är aldrig något jag gillat. Tänk om den lossnar, skrämmer hästen, flyger iväg någonstans - men i den här sänkan är det kallt. Och helt plöstligt är jag glad över råden jag fick på andra sidan bergspasset. Varm jacka, halsduk, tjocka vantar, ett rejält ridtäcke till Ash. För ett par dagar sedan hade jag skämts över att jag inte ryckt hans man på nästan ett år, denna dag var jag glad över min lathet då hans vita kalufs skyddade honom lite från de isande vindarna. Han frös också, det var inte svårt att förstå. Han knep ihop hela bakdelen mot kylan då kalla vindar åkte in under hans svans och han gick inte alls framåt som han gör i klimatet vi fram tills nu varit vana vid. Jag vet inte om det berodde mest på den bitande kylan eller den höga och tunga snön som kylde ner hans ben och trängde sig inunder de varma lindorna - så mycket för de utlovade vattentäta paddarna jag lindat med.

  
Snö överallt. De höga bergen som gränsade till Valedale låg under snö, helt täckta. Hur kom det sig att det här sanslösa ovädret och de obarmhärtiga vindarna inte nådde över topparna? Hur kunde klimatet ändras så fort? Men i och för sig, under de senaste åren hade jag verkligen insett att den här ön aldrig någonsin skulle sluta förvåna mig.

  
Nä. Kylan har aldrig varit något för mig. Men vid Aideen, vilken plats vi upptäckt.


End file.
